Exercise is the cornerstone of health. Consequently, exercise devices are ubiquitous in the marketplace. Such exercise devices can be directed to the cardiovascular system or specific muscle groups or both. A primary target muscle group is the abdominals since people take pride in having flat stomachs (i.e., six packs). Despite the number of exercise devices in the marketplace, there are drawbacks including exercise difficulty, poor quality, lack of effectiveness, expense, size, etc.
Thus, there is a need for an exercise system that reduces or eliminates the aforementioned drawbacks while providing an effective workout.